


Anywhere With You Series: (2) A Sunlit Sky

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Takes place after Anywhere With You Series: (1) Nightfall





	Anywhere With You Series: (2) A Sunlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alex could feel the hand she was holding. It felt so natural, so normal as if she’d been holding it her whole life.

“Maggie,” she whispered. 

The sound of her voice surprised her, it was her voice but with a gentle softness like windchimes. 

“Danvers,” Maggie said feeling the same thing and sounding the same, her voice but like windchimes too.

Before either of them could dwell on each other a rich aroma filled the air. It was sweet with a mixture of lightly scented rose. Alex was on Kara in an instant, grabbing her throat. Meanwhile Maggie was quick out the door.

“Alex, Alex it’s me,” Kara tried to say.

All of the vampires were smelling what Maggie was smelling. 

“We’re on it,” Edward said as he and Rosalie followed after Maggie. There was a human over seven miles out and Maggie was on the hunt. She was fast but Edward and Rosalie were just as fast.

“Alex,” Kara said her voice getting weaker. Though she’d been strong enough to take on Emmett, dealing with a newborn was new territory. Her sister was stronger than she’d ever been. “Alex, it’s me. It’s your sister, Kara.”

Just as Emmett was about to grab Alex from behind Alex released her grip to a degree.

“Kara?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

She looked into her sister’s eyes, remembering. She then released her grip and her eyes turned into fear.

“Oh my god, Kara I am so sorry,” she said hugging her sister.

“It’s…o…kay,” Kara managed to get out. “Um, Alex, you’re stronger than usual.”

Alex pulled back in the blink of an eye. “Sorry.” Alex looked around and began to panic, “Maggie, where’s Maggie?”

“She’s having a little harder time than you are it would seem,” Carlisle said.

At first Alex didn’t understand his meaning and then she smelled the humans a few miles out. She wanted to run towards it, feeling it’s pull but rather than doing so she held her ground and allowed the burn in her throat. It felt like being burned with a hot branding iron. She understood it all too well having had her share of alien attacks with various alien weapons so a branding iron came close to its description.

Jasper just shook his head and left the room. Alice sighed and followed leaving Alex to wonder what she’d done wrong.

“He’ll be okay,” J’onn said coming into the room with Brainy right behind him, “He’s just not used to a vampire having such easy control.”

“Well except for me,” said Bella, “He thought I was the only one with super self-control but it would seem you would too.”

“You two aren’t the only ones,” Edward said as he and Rosalie came into the room with Maggie nearby. “Maggie seems to have it too.”

Alex eye’s widened and she breathed an unnecessary breath in a sigh of relief.

“Maggie,” she said.

The two were near each other in an instant, their heads touching.

“Hey Danvers.”

The two of them kissed lightly, or at least what should have been. They weren’t aware of their audience until J’onn and Kara cleared their throats. Then they pulled back.

“You two look great,” J’onn said to them.

“Really,” said Brainy, “I was actually going to say you both look creepy in the worst way imaginable.”

“Gee thanks, Brainy,” Alex said to her friend. “So what happened?”

“We can tell you later,” said Carlisle. “Right now we should probably hunt. Come, I’ll show you how.”

The burning sensation returned to Alex, or rather she remembered it was there.

“Hey,” said Maggie, “it’s not that bad, I promise.”

Alex turned to her, “Will you come with me?”

Maggie smiled, “Of course.”

Following Carlisle in a weightless bound, the two young women were close behind. With them gone everyone felt okay to go about their normal routines. 

“I should probably go check on Renesmee,” said Bella. “Edward,” she asked.

“I think I’m going to stay here and wait with them a while.”

Bella nodded and kissed her husband. “I’ll see you soon then.”

Without another word Bella left walking at a human pace with Jacob behind her. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward all decided to wait in Carlisle’s study with J’onn and Brainy. 

“You okay, Kara,” J’onn asked when she turned to walk away.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

J’onn was about to follow when Esme let out a small smile, “Let me,” she said to him.

“Kara,” Esme said to her when she found the young girl in the living room. “Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Now you know I don’t believe that for a second. What is it?”

Kara turned to Esme with sadness in her eyes as she took a seat on the couch. Esme did as well.

“Maggie was right earlier about me outliving everyone. It’s something I rarely want to face, in fact I’ve really done my best to ignore that fact. My cousin too. He’s in his thirties and he looks like he’s in his early twenties. Just the thought of me outliving Alex, I can’t even imagine a world without my sister.”

“You don’t have to.”

“See that’s the thing. I’m grateful to you and your family even the wolves but I never imagined this to be the life Alex was destined for. I never imagined there was a world filled with people like you, people that are only seen as fiction in my world. And now Alex, and not just Maggie, are apart of that world. What happens when we go back?”

“I think you already know the answer to that one, Kara.”

Kara looked down, “I know and that’s the answer that scares me the most. I’m not ready to let go of my sisters.”

Esme brought Kara into an embrace, “I know you aren’t sweetie.”

*****

“That tasted disgusting,” said Alex as she, Maggie, and Carlisle were done with the hunt.

Carlisle smiled, “You’ll get used to it.”

“I doubt that.”

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

Already Alex and Maggie were picking up the basics. They were walking at a normal human pace which newborns had trouble mastering. They hadn’t even gotten into a feeding frenzy the way most did.

Kara looked up to see her sisters and Carlisle enter the room.

“Kara,” said Alex, “You okay?”

Esme took her hand off Kara’s back.

“Yeah,” said Kara, “I’m fine.”

“So I take it the hunt went well,” Edward said already downstairs with Rosalie and Emmett. It took J’onn and Brainy a little longer.

“More than well,” said Maggie, “Alex was a natural out there.”

“Impressive,” said Emmett, “So what did you snag: a griz, a mountain lion, a wolf that wasn’t one of ours.”

“Emmett,” Esme warned.

“Sorry. No seriously what did you get for your first meal, I want to know.”

“It was a buck,” Alex answered.

“A buck,” said Emmett, “boring!”

Carlisle shook his head, “Regardless, you both are so disciplined in our lifestyle and you’re only an hour year old. With Bella we thought it might be an anomaly but now we can’t be sure.”

Edward and J’onn looked at each other at the same time, having read each other’s thoughts.

“J’onn and I just had a theory,” said Edward.

“Tell us,” said Carlisle.

“What if Bella is your anomaly,” said J’onn.

“What do you mean our anomaly,” asked Rosalie.

“We’re not from your world,” J’onn began, “Maybe the exposure to ours combined with the limited exposure here created a new kind of person.”

“I do not understand,” said Brainy, “I mean aren’t they already new people? They have red eyes, they hunted and drank animal blood, they’re vampires.”

Kara looked at them, “I do. I understand completely. Basically what you’re saying is that they’re like me. I was completely normal back on Krypton but then when I got to Earth I had to relearn everything because I suddenly had all of these powers.”

Edward nodded in agreement, “Exactly,” he said.

“The only difference with us,” said Alex said, “is that someone had to turn us. We weren’t born into it like you were, Kara.”

“True,” she said, “but that’s barely a minor thing.”

“Well then if that’s accurate we have a major problem,” said Alex.

*****

“You look beautiful,” Alex said to Maggie.

The two were high up just enough above the trees and below the clouds where little sunlight could shine through.

“I mean you always looked beautiful,” Alex added. She walked over and took Maggie in her arms, “but now, you just shine.”

Maggie ran her fingers across Alex’s arm, “So do you.” She laughed, “Guess there really was something to those books Kara loved so much.”

“You mean the fact that this world was actually real.”

“Well they do say that often stories are based on truth, even the fictional ones.”

“I’m glad you came back to me.”

“I was just with the Edward and Bella over at the cottage getting a perspective on some things.”

“No I don’t mean that. I know where you were. I always know where you are. I just meant that I’m glad you came back to me in the sense that you didn’t die in the technical sense.”

“Hey, it was you who came back to me. I mean you took a huge risk choosing to have Rosalie turn you, just to be with me.”

“Just goes to show how much I love you. I couldn’t live my life without you.”

“Likewise, but still you risked it all for me.”

“I’d risk anything for you,” Maggie said looking at Alex.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“I always ask myself the same question. Alex, remember when I told you we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss?”

“How could I forget. You showed up at my apartment and surprised the hell out of me with that.”

“Well there’s something I’ve been wanting to try.”

“What’s that?”

Maggie ran her fingers over Alex’s glittery arm and then made her way to her face. Alex leaned into it and placed kisses on her palm, closing her eyes as she did so. Maggie then made her way to her lips. It was so intense that the ground beneath them tremored at least it seemed to so within less then a second they were back at the house in their bedroom. 

It was easy to rip each other’s clothes off as they landed on the bed, the legs crashing beneath them. The two of them laughed. Then Maggie proceeded to run her fingers up Alex’s stunning frame, running her hands over the smooth curvatures until she coiled and kissed Alex’s lips. They could feel every sensation, every nerve, if that’s what they were. Alex leaned back as Maggie kissed her all over, her hands reaching over her head making grasping holds in the wall behind her. She could feel as Maggie went inside her, the sensations growing deeper, more intense.  
Alex then pushed Maggie off her and she was on her in an instant, her animalistic instincts taking over as she shoved Maggie towards the dresser, breaking it, kissing her as passionately as anyone had ever kissed before. Items from the dresser slid off, breaking as they crashed to the floor. Alex ran her hands all over Maggie, reaching inside her, Maggie’s head rolling back as she captured the full intensity of it. Alex lifted Maggie off the ground, Maggie wrapping her legs around her waist, her head leaning down, Alex’s head leaning up as their lips tasted and bit each other, the biting feeling like no more than the tickling sensation one got from being touched by a feather. 

Alex then proceeded to slam Maggie on her back, the two of them making their way to the ground, the floor slightly cracking. The two rolled as their bodies danced. 

When it was Maggie’s turn to be on top she looked down at Alex, Alex’s eyes opening once Maggie had stopped.

“I love you,” Maggie whispered.

Alex smiled and whispered back, “I love you too.”

This went on for the next week with no seemingly place to stop.

“Babe,” said Maggie, “babe.”

Alex rolled off Maggie, “Uh, I know,” she said as she sat up, a sheet around her, her back against a cracked wall. She just laughed.

Maggie did too as she sat up slightly with a blanket around her, leaning against Alex. They both looked at the destruction in the room. They were slightly worried about the mess they’d made in the shower too.

“How is anyone ever supposed to stop?” Maggie asked. “I mean nothing about us is human anymore.”

“No, no we’re definitely not human. Who would want to ever be, look at what we’d been missing.”

“And we didn’t even consider this as a potential lifestyle.”

“Nope, no clue.”

“Think Kara will freak out,” Maggie asked.

“Oh god, Kara. Well this will be the walk of shame of all shame’s,” she said feeling embarrassed.

Maggie began making her way up to Alex’s neck. “But totally worth it,” she whispered.

Alex more than anything wanted to give in but they both knew that they had a reality to get back to. There would be plenty more time for this later  
.  
*****

“Five days, nine minutes and point zero zero zero five seconds,” said Brainy.

“What?” asked Alex when she and Maggie walked into the main house.

The Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, Carlisle, Embry, Seth, and Jasper were all doing various things in the living room. Brainy had been in Carlisle’s study but entered the living room when he heard Alex and Maggie arrive. Alice and Esme were out hunting.

“Oh he’s been counting,” said Rosalie, “since the two of you started.”

“Oh god,” said Maggie.

Brainy looked at them, “I’m pretty sure God had nothing to do with it. I’ve been learning heavily about vampires and what it is you’ve been experiencing-”

“Brainy,” said Alex, “Brainy please just stop.”

“Very well.”

“Where are the others?” asked Maggie.

“Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward are over at Charlie’s, along with J’onn and Billy,” said Rosalie.

“Quil is with Claire as always,” said Leah.

“And Kara?” asked Alex. 

Embry answered, “Oh she’s been staying at Sam and Emily’s for the past week.”

Emmett snickered, “So I guess the house is still standing, hu,” he teased.

The two ignored his comment.

“I should probably go check on Kara, make sure she’s okay.”

“She’s probably scarred for an entire lifetime,” Embry joked.

“I would be too,” said Leah, “at least we can control ourselves.”

“Where’s the fun in self-control,” Maggie shot back as a joke.

Emmett laughed, “Nice one.”

Maggie turned to Alex, “before you go, want to hunt first? I didn’t realize it before but I’m kind of parched.”

Carlisle stood up, placing the book he was reading down. “I’ll come with you, make sure you too can keep things under control.”

“You mean to make sure we don’t run into any humans,” Maggie said.

“Well if you want to see it that way,” Carlisle said with a smile.

“I’m coming too,” said Jasper. “Someone has to keep your…emotions…in check.”

“That is so not fair,” said Alex as the others laughed.

Jasper laughed, “I’m kidding, Alex. Seriously though we don’t need you ruining the entire forest because of your…newborn hormones.”

Alex and Maggie shook their heads and followed Carlisle out.

*****

“Hey there she is,” Emily said when Alex entered her and Sam’s home.

“About time, Danvers,” said Paul, “We all thought you’d never come out of hiding.” Paul took twenty bucks from Jared. Kim wasn’t all that happy about it but Rachel was.

“How is it I always lose?” Jared asked.

“Because that’s your superpower,” Paul teased.

“And Sam, where’s he?”

“Out training Colin and Brady,” said Emily, “Their good kids but they’ve still got a lot to learn.”

Kara flew and landed on the grounds making her way inside. 

“Thought I heard a familiar voice,” said Kara. 

Alex hugged Kara, still a little too tight.

“Um, okay what was that for?” 

“Just. Can’t I hug my sister?”

“Right, of course you can,” Kara said going over to the stove for some bacon that was still hot and on the stove.

“Where’ve you been,” Alex asked.

“Out cliff jumping,” Kara answered smoothly. 

“Cliff jumping or flying, is there even a difference for you?”

“Yes there’s a difference.”

“Really,” asked Jared, “like what?”

“Like…like…”

“Yeah I’ll give you a minute to think on that one,” Jared said as he teased her.

“Oh Alex,” said Paul, “I forgot to ask, your place is still standing right?”

“Oh god, not you too,” Alex said placing a hand on her face.

The others tried to hold back their own laughs.

“Really,” said Kara.

Alex looked up at her sister, “about that, do you think we can go someplace and talk?”

“Sure.”

“You’ve never had the talk, Kara,” asked Paul, “I’m surprised.”

Kara picked up a muffin from the basket and tossed it directly at him. He caught it with ease.

“Thanks,” he said taking a bite.

*****

“They’re really something else aren’t they?” asked Alex as they walked La Push beach, their toes in the sand with each step.

“Grown men, acting like kids, yeah. Guess being a shapeshifter retains your youth somehow.”

“Kara, I just wanted to-,”

“Alex, really we don’t have to. I know how it all works.”

“You do?”

“Well Brainy wouldn’t exactly shut up about it.”

“So you learned about the birds and the bees from him hu?”

“Yeah, well him and Emmett.”

“Sorry about that.”

Kara shrugged. “I was bound to learn about it somehow. I mean you and Maggie aren’t exactly human anymore. Figured I had to learn everything about vampires and by everything I mean everything.”

“Still I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to have to stay at Emily’s for a while. It couldn’t have been easy being around a pack of adolescent wolves.”

“Gotta admit being around the Cullen’s is a lot easier but no the wolves weren’t too bad. I mean aside from them and Emily, at least I had Rachel and Kim too.”

“Glad you had them. Um, about the house-,”

“Yeah no, I’m never going to set foot in it again, at least for a while. The house is yours and Maggie’s if you still plan to keep it.”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

Kara just shook her head. Alex looked down. They both knew what Kara had meant but neither of them broached the subject.

“But seriously, Alex, five days?”

Alex shook her head and laughed, “I know, I know, I know, it was crazy. I won’t go into detail-,”

“Please don’t.”

“what I was getting at was Maggie is beautiful, she’s so beautiful.”

“Didn’t you tell me that once before?”

“Yeah I did but back then it was through my human eyes. I never dreamed there was another way.”

“You make it seem like this whole vampire thing is a good thing.”

“I guess it is.”

Kara shook her head and stopped walking, “You can’t really mean that. Alex, I watched you die. Really die. We’ve had some close calls before but this was way out there. You died! And now you think this vampirism stuff is okay.”

“Hey, I’m here. I’m with you now.”

Kara ignored that comment, “Do you have any idea what that’s like?”

“Yeah I do. How many times have I watched you die?”

“Those have been different.”

“In what way? Kara I have had to watch you die over and over again. You have no idea what that’s like because you’ve never had to go through it. And now that you have, you’re getting angry at me over it. Geeze that’s real hypocritical.” 

“Yes but at least I came back as myself.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning I wish my sister had stayed human the way she was meant to be. I wish she hadn’t become something else, something she’s not.”

“Hey, you think this is easy for me? I had no choice.”

“Maggie did.”

“Don’t bring Maggie into this. She has nothing do with what’s going on between us right now. You know what your problem is, Kara, your problem is that now we have the same powers and you can’t handle it. I’m just as strong as you are, I have superspeed, I can leap buildings in a single bound, I can see details down to the molecular level just like you can and that irritates the hell out of you.”

“There’s one thing you can’t do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Fly.”

Just as Kara was about to head for the skies, Alex wasn’t done with her so she leaped as high as she could grabbing Kara by the foot and brought her down.

“We’re not done,” said Alex.

Getting furious Kara punched Alex. Alex in turn punched her back the two of them lasted for only a couple of minutes until they heard Carlisle say, “Stop them.” 

The pack and his sons didn’t need to be told. Sam, Paul, and Jacob did all they could to restrain Kara while Emmett and Jasper took hold of Alex. Both of them tried to fight their way out of it but the strength of vampires and werewolves combined was too strong.

“Take it easy,” Sam ordered Kara though she didn’t take orders. “Calm down!”

“Gah!” Kara said trying to fight him off.

“Come on, Alex,” said Emmett, “Chill.”

Alex too tried to fight it, still trying to go after Kara.

“Alex,” Maggie said coming over and standing next to her. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You don’t have to do this anymore.”

Alex continued to resist for a moment so Maggie stood in front of her and held her face. “Look at me, Alex, look at me.” She did so, “Hey, it’s over. You don’t have to do this anymore. It’s okay.”

Alex took a breath. “Alright,” said Alex, conceding, “alright.”

Maggie looked at Emmett and Jasper. “It’s okay,” she said to them, “You can let her go now.”

“Are you sure,” Emmett asked.

Maggie looked at Alex, “I’m sure.”

Kara let her strength down too. The boys were able to release her.

The two sisters looked each other and then Kara took to the skies without any resistance.

“Take me home,” Alex asked Maggie.

“Of course.”

*****

When the couple arrived back at the house Alex turned to Maggie and began to kiss her. Maggie tried to stop her for a moment.

“Alex, Alex, wait.”

“Please,” said Alex, “please I need this, I need you.”

Maggie took a breath and nodded, “Okay.”

*****

A couple days later as Alex and Maggie sat together on the couch in the living room, cuddled against each other with Alex’s back on the edge, she said, “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For helping me with Kara. I don’t know what I would have done had you not come and controlled me.”

“I wasn’t trying to control you, Alex. I was just trying to calm you down long enough so that you could see what was right in front of you.”

“Which was what?”

“You seriously have to ask?

Alex smiled and shook her head, “No, I already know the answer. You’re always right in front of me, Maggie. I see you. Seriously I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done and not just with Kara but with all of this. I mean I know I’ve said it before but Maggie, you gave up everything just to be with me. I didn’t have a choice in all of this but you did and you chose me.”

“Hey, I will always choose you, no matter what. You can’t get rid of me, Danvers, ever.”

“Forever now apparently.”

“Forever works for me.”

“Me too,” Alex said as she leaned down to reach Maggie’s lips.

“Mmm, as much as I want this, and believe me, I want this, maybe you should go talk to your sister.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to say to her. The way we left things a couple days ago, I never imagined something like that happening between us.”

“That’s because you never had to.”

“I don’t know it’s like I said to her, I match her in every way now so I took advantage of it. I could have killed her.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I could have. I’m a monster, Maggie.”

“Listen to me, you are not a monster okay? A monster wouldn’t have been able to stop to listen to me. You’re Alex Danvers, same person you’ve always been. You might have superpowers but that hasn’t changed. You’re still the woman I fell in love with and you’re still Kara’s sister. You love her more than anything and you would do everything you could to protect you. You had a fight, so what, siblings do that. They might not do that in that kind of capacity, I guess that’s what happens when two super’s go at it.”

Alex looked at Maggie and Maggie smiled.

“What I’m getting at is despite whatever fights you get into, equally matched or not, nothing is going to change how you feel about each other. You can say the meanest things to one another and still you two would find your way back. It’s who you are, who she is. You and Kara can’t stay away from each other forever.”

Alex looked at Maggie and smiled. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Maggie said with a smile. 

*****

“Go,” Maggie said to Kara when they arrived at the front of the house. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Alex took a breath and walked towards the back of the Cullen house.

Kara took a rock and threw it on the river. It missed and bounced towards a rock just across it, making a groove in the rock.

“Guess we had a fight,” Alex said as Kara stood by the river behind the Cullen house.

“Yeah guess so,” said Kara.

“That was unlike any other fight we’ve had.”

“Well there’s always a first.”

“Yeah but a fight between a Kryptonian and a vampire, never would have seen that one coming.”

Kara laughed gently, “Yeah.” She turned to look at her sister. “I didn’t mean what I said, about you staying human. You’re still my sister and I love you no matter what, that won’t ever change.”

“I know.”

“Guess I just got so angry that I took it out on you.”

“And you had every right to.”

“It’s just when I saw what he did to you, Alex, I wanted to kill him and the fact that I didn’t have the strength alone to do it and save you at the same time well it made me feel so weak. I’d never felt like that before. Then when Edward couldn’t take the venom out of you the angrier I got and yet I couldn’t show it so I held back. 

I hated what he’d done to you. I mean that vampire broke your back and killed you, really killed you. You stopped breathing, you had no pulse, your heart stopped. I mean Alex, your body went cold. It was one thing when I lost my parents but I wasn’t there when they died. I never actually witnessed it. I watched you die. I’d never felt such pain in my life, it’s like I was being stabbed to death if such a thing were even possible for me, which it’s not but I think you get my point.”

Alex nodded and Kara continued on, “Not even a high dose of Kryptonite radiation could be enough to feel what I felt. You’re my best friend and the thought of you not being here, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Hey I feel the same way, you know that but I’m here now. I may not be human anymore but I am still here. And despite how I’ve changed physically I am still me.”

“I know that.”

“I didn’t turn into some crazed newborn.”

“Is there even such thing as a crazed newborn as they say or is it just some kind of myth, maybe newborns choose to go crazy. I mean you, Maggie, Bella, you’re all so…normal.”

“Well my being gay wasn’t a choice so I’m pretty sure they are like that in the first stage. The three of us just got lucky I guess.”

“Yeah probably.”

“At least you get to choose after though, I mean about the whole blood thing. Do you think you or Maggie will ever taste human blood?”

“I seriously hope not.”

“Well at least you have the Cullen’s. The fact that they’re vegetarian vampires I think helps so maybe you won’t ever have to go through the whole human blood lust thing. They’re good people for you guys.”

“You mean for us right?” Alex said, trying to lighten things up even though there was a double meaning to what it was they were saying.

Kara let out a small smile, “Right.”

There was a silent pause for a moment when Alex then turned to Kara, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to get so angry the way I did and I certainly didn’t mean to do that take down. I don’t know what got over me.”

Kara shrugged, “You’re still a newborn, I’m pretty sure those tempers are normal, lack of control and all that.”

“Yeah maybe but still. You’re my sister and I shouldn’t have come down hard on you like that.”

“Well for what it’s worth you have shown a lot of restraint so maybe this was just your own way of releasing your pent up anger.”

“At what?”

“At what was done to you. Alex, we came here because Scintillate trapped us here. I don’t know what we expected but even meeting the Cullen’s I don’t think any of us expected to become vampires ourselves, well at least you and Maggie didn’t. I’m pretty sure I’m immune to that. So when his vampires broke you I think that left you more vulnerable. Maggie had a choice, you didn’t. That’s got to be painful on some level I would think.”

“Yeah maybe, okay so yeah it does but that doesn’t give me an excuse to attack you even if you made me upset. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“We’re both superheroes now, so I think fair has gone out the window.”

The girls both laughed. “Alex, it’s okay, really.”

“So we’re good then, you and me I mean.”

“Yeah, we’re good. I hate it when we fight.”

“Me too.”

“Hey so there’s something I’ve been thinking about. Well now that you’re a vampire and everything, we’ve pretty much got the same abilities so what do you say, Alex, want to go for a run?”

“A run, you mean an actual run?”

“Well you’re not human anymore so I’m pretty sure you can keep up.”

“Oh did someone say run,” Emmett asked when he and the rest of the Cullen’s followed by Jacob his four packmates were with Alex and Kara were with them in less than an instant. “Excellent,” said Emmett.

“You want to race,” said Alex.

“Why not?” asked Kara. “I did it with Barry once. It was fun and I’ve always wanted to out run my older sister on an even playing field unless you want to concede right now. I am faster than you.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that one,” said Esme.

“Hey,” said Kara, “I thought you were always on my side.”

Esme raised her hands up in defense, “I’m just saying.”

“Esme’s right,” said Jasper, “She is a newborn after all, I’m pretty sure she’ll have the better advantage.”

“My bet’s on Alex,” said Maggie.

“You’re bet is always on Alex,” said Kara, “so you don’t count.”

Maggie smiled at Kara.

“Well,” said Seth, “if no one’s betting for Kara then I will. Take her down, Supergirl.”

“Oh it is so on, Supergirl,” Alex said with a smile.

“Well this should be interesting,” Jacob said from the corner from which he was standing near.

“If we’re doing this,” Alex said to her sister, “there’s just one rule.”

Kara looked at Alex, “Seriously, what rule is that?”

“No cheating. You can’t fly.”

“What makes you think I cheat?”

“You flew the last time you raced, Barry.”

“I did not.”

“You totally did, you even said it.”

“Okay I might’ve said something along those lines but that is not the point and it was only to get him home.”

“That is so the point.”

“Okay fine, no tights, no flight, I swear.”

“Hey,” said Emmett, “are we going to do this or not?”

“Where’s the playing field,” Alex asked.

Kara thought it over. “Full circle. Make our way down to California, down to Mexico then up towards New York and straight shot back. We’ll be going so fast that no one will even notice.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Alex and Kara took their positions on the lawn. Emmett took a place between them.

“On three,” he said.

“I have been waiting a long time to do this,” said Kara.

“Not as much as I have,” said Alex, “it’s about time I outdid you at something.”

“Three,” Emmett said, counting down, “two…one!”

Kara and Alex both took off.

“You know the probability of Kara or Alex-,”

“Brainy!” they all shouted in unison.

*****

 

Alex took Maggie’s hand and walked her to the outside porch.

“It’s so pretty out here,” said Maggie. “Now that we can see every little detail it make everything more magical somehow doesn’t it?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah it does.” She took an unnecessary breath and turned to look at Maggie, their hands entwined on the railing. “Marry me,” Alex said to her.

Maggie smiled, “You know you’ve already asked me that question.”

Alex shook her head, “I don’t care, marry me, now.”

“Now?”

“I know we talked about having the biggest, gayest wedding National City had ever seen but I want to be your wife and I want to do it here. This is where we’ve already started our new life together. I mean hell you did have Rosalie turn you just so you could be with me. I figure we’re already living the rest of our lives together. Might as well make it official.”

Maggie smiled the biggest smile like she had when Alex first proposed. “Yes, okay, let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

“Alice,” Alex called without having to yell out, knowing that her friend could hear her from upstairs. Alice was by their side in less than a quick second. “You think you can pull it off?”

“Are you kidding, I am the queen of weddings.”

“She’s not lying,” Bella said as she came out from the woods, one and in Edward’s, the other holding Renesmee in her arms. “She did pull off the most extravagant wedding for me and Edward. Which I wasn’t sure I’d even like since I hate being the center of attention.”

“Yes but that turned out to be just perfect didn’t it,” Alice said with a smile.

“What made it perfect was marrying Edward.”

Alice just rolled her eyes. Even after a year and after Edward had been able to read Renesmee’s thoughts from inside Bella’s womb, they had returned to that lovey-dovey honeymoon phase that was sometimes hard to be around.

“No extravagant wedding, nothing over the top,” said Alex, “something simple.”

“Well that’s no fun,” said Alice. Maggie and Alex looked at her. “Fine. Oh how about a beach wedding? Those are always romantic. We’d have to ask Sam of course since it is in his territory but I’m sure he’d be okay with it. So when should we do this thing, I do need a few days to plan it all out.”

“A week from today,” said Alex.

“Perfect,” Maggie said looking at Alex and not at their friends.

“Almost,” said Alex. “There’s just a couple people I need to talk to first.”

Maggie nodded.

*****

Alex took a deep breath the next afternoon as she walked up to Charlie’s house.

“What are you doing out in the rain,” Charlie asked as he saw Alex coming up the walkway.

“Just gathering up my nerve,” replied Alex, “I could hear Alex and J’onn’s voices so I knew they were here.”

“Well at least get inside, dry off.”

Alex did so and Charlie returned with a towel. “Thanks,” she said to him.

“Alex, hey,” Kara said as she looked up from her seat on the couch where she was holding baby Renesmee. 

Jacob was hovering nearby as usual. The whole imprinting center of the universe thing was getting old for Kara real quickly. Alex didn’t mind it. She understood it since the whole vampire mate thing was similar. It pained her to be away from Maggie even though she was just miles away. She would not leave unless Maggie ordered her away and vice versa. 

The same could be said for the wolves and their imprints. Alex, Maggie, and Kara had come to know that from the wolves who had imprinted but mainly from Sam and Emily. Sam being the first of the pack to imprint had the hardest time being away from Emily. So much so that the night of the accidental attack he had inflicted he had once asked her to allow him to kill himself. Emily couldn’t do it, she’d started to love Sam too much. That was how deep their bond went. It was also another reason why Alex got along with him and his boys.

Edward and Bella were occupying the love seat. Leah and Seth took the floor and Billy, Sue, Charlie, and J’onn were in the kitchen.

“You look like you’re out of breath,” said Kara, “Even though that’s not actually possible for vampires.”

“If I could be I would be.”

“What’s going on, what happened?” as she stood up with the infant in her arms. 

“Yes, my turn,” Jacob said as she was about to take Renesmee from her.

“No way!” Seth complained. 

Renesmee reached up and touched Kara’s face. Her mind was the only one that could penetrate Kara’s mind. It still bothered Edward that he couldn’t get in.

“Nope,” said Kara to Jacob. “She wants uncle Seth.”

“Oh come on,” said Jacob, “no she doesn’t.”

Edward smiled, “Yes she does.”

“Nice kid,” Jacob teased, “way to abandon me.”

“She’s not abandoning you,” Edward said reading his daughters mind, “she just thinks Seth tastes better.”

“Nice bro,” said Leah, “you’ve become her favorite chew toy.”

“I don’t care,” Seth said as he took Renesmee, “I’d rather be her chew toy then some boring uncle, where’s the fun in that?”

“Um guys,” Edward said motioning to Alex.

“Thanks,” she said to him.

“Alex,” said Kara, “whatever’s going on you can tell me.”

“There’s something I need you to do for me.”

“Absolutely name it.”

“I need you to preside over the wedding.”

“What wedding,” asked Kara. Her eyes widened, “wait you and Maggie? You want to do it here?”

“Alice said she could pull it off in a week. I just need someone to pronounce us.”

“But I thought you guys wanted a big blow out type of wedding.”

“And we’ll do that, some day. For now we just want something private. Despite us being trapped here in the first place, I mean Kara look around, we’ve got friends here too. That’s all we need.”

“And you want me to officiate?”

“Who better,” Alex said proudly.

Kara smiled, “then I would be more than happy to do it.”

Alex went over and hugged her sister, “Thank you.”

“And J’onn,” Alex said when she and Kara pulled apart. 

“Yes, Alex,” he said walking into the living room.

“I was… well I was kind of hoping you would give me away.”

“Really?”

“Well I do need my father there. I can’t imagine doing this without you. So what do you say, J’onn? 

J’onn nodded, “I would be honored.”

Alex smiled. She knew that she had made the right choices. 

Back on Earth-38 the plan had been to have a big gay wedding. They had chosen a minister, picked out the venues, sent out the invitations, Kara was going to be her maid of honor, her mom was going to walk her down the aisle. Brainy had been chosen as Maggie’s best man. Everything had been set and then by some weird twist of fate they’d been sent to Earth-100505 where now they’d changed physically and gained a whole new family and friends. 

Heck Maggie was now technically related to all of the Cullen’s except for Alice and Jasper, who were still siblings via adoption, as she shared venom with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella and making Renesmee her niece. Alex, having been turned by a completely different vampire was simply marrying into the family.

With all of those plans dismantled it was easy creating all new ones. To have her sister preside over the wedding seemed only natural.  
Having J’onn walk her down the aisle, while she still missed the fact that her mom would miss out, J’onn had always been like a father to her. He’d seen her through her rough times, he’d been there during her good, he was protective when she was out in the field, he’d been supportive when she came out and he loved her like his own daughter. It was only a natural fit for him.

*****

“Kara?” Kara turned to see Sam coming up to her as she sat on a log looking at the ocean at La Push beach two days later from the time Alex asked her to preside over the wedding. “What are you doing out here?”

“Um, just enjoying the view.”

“I know that look, I’ve had that look, something else is going on.”

“I should probably go.”

“Hey, I know I’m not the easiest person to be around but you can talk to me.”

“It’s not that you’re not the easiest person. Maybe a little bit of a hard ass but you’re easy to be around.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m serious. I mean I haven’t even thanked you and Emily the right way for taking me in.”

“We were just happy to help. You know you can come to us for anything right?”

“I appreciate that. You know being around Alex and Maggie, well it’s a little too intense for me.”

Sam laughed some having learned of the intensity of a vampire’s bond to their mate. “The ground did shake a bit didn’t it,” he joked which was a rarity for him. “So what’s going on?”

Kara took a deep breath, “Something has to happen soon and I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it.”

“Do what?”

Kara looked at him with tears nearly streaming down her face, “Say goodbye.” She moved her hand back towards the woods and then returned it to her side. “You’ve seen what they’ve become. Where we come from, it’s not like here. There are no mountains to hide in, there is no constant cloud cover, no animals to drink from. They would be so exposed in National City or worse hunted or treated inhumanly. That’s what happens. We capture so many meta’s and aliens even other humans with special abilities. People see those who are different as unnatural, as a threat. Alex and Maggie, they would be no different, they wouldn’t be safe and I need my family to be safe.”

“What are you saying, Kara?”

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes. “They can’t come home.”

*****

On the eve of the wedding Alex and Maggie lay in bed with each other. All traditions of the way a wedding should be had been thrown out the window. They were already living together, they’d been engaged and physically intimate before and after their transformations. 

They now twiddled with their engagement rings. Tomorrow new rings would be placed on their fingers.

“How does it feel, Sawyer,” Alex asked.

“How does what feel?”

“All of this. You have a big family now. I know it was hard for you back home with most of the family being on my side but now it’s your turn with the big family. Venom is the same as blood in our case since we lack the other.”

“They’re your family now too.”

“I know but I’m asking you.”

“I gotta admit it’s very surreal. Growing up as an only child, I never knew what it was like to have siblings until I started living vicariously through you and Kara but now, I don’t know it feels good. And it even feels right having parents who love me. My dad…”

Maggie had such a hard time when it came to her father. He had kicked her out of the house when she was fourteen and disowned her. She wanted to love him despite all that but found it hard to do so. It got to the point where she stopped needing his approval. She wasn’t that scared little kid anymore who waited for her father to take her back.

“He tried,” said Alex, trying to make it better.

“Yours did too.”

“Ha, what luck we both had in that department hu?”

“Tell me about it. All of this though, I’m happy with you, I’m always happy with you but it’s nice to have a family to belong to for a change, to have a family that wants me.”

“You’ll always be wanted, Sawyer, by me especially.”

“Good thing you’re saying that, Danvers, because you know I want you right now.”

“You mean…”

“Why not, it is the last night as single women.”

“What if we can’t stop?”

Maggie shrugged, “then they’ll come look for us,” Maggie said placing kisses on Alex’s neck as she straddled her. “It’s not like we can be late anyways, it’s our wedding after all.”

“God you are so tempting,” Alex said as her head rolled back.

“That’s what I aim to be,” Maggie said with a small laugh.

*****

Alice had come through with the wedding details. She had timed the tide perfectly so they had plenty of time before it washed to shore. Chairs had been set up, small tents had been set up so that the couple could get ready, and Alice had set up a beautiful arch way where the ceremony would be held.

Inside the tent Alex was huddled by her four favorite girls, Kara, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella.

“You look beautiful, Alex,” said Rosalie, “Maggie is one lucky woman.”

“Thanks. You sure I look okay?”

“You look perfect,” said Bella.

Kara looked her over, “There’s just one thing missing.” Kara unclasped the necklace around her neck and placed it over Alex’s. “Now that looks right.”

Alex delicately held the small blue stone. “Your necklace?”

“Well technically it belonged to my mom who gave it to me. I asked you to hold it once remember?”

She nodded, “I remember.”

“Well consider it something borrowed at the time. Now it’s something blue and I want you to have it.”

“Kara, I can’t.”

“Sure you can.”

Alex looked up at her, “I love you,” she said hugging her sister tightly.

Despite still being a newborn Kara embraced the strength. “I love you too.” Kara held back her tears. “You are so lucky you can’t cry.”

“I would if I could.”

“I know. Okay enough of this. Let’s get you to your gorgeous fiancé.”

Alex nodded. The four girls nodded to J’onn who was waiting outside. He smiled at them, they smiled back, and then he made his way inside.  
The wedding was a simple one. Joined with them were Brainy, the Cullen’s, both packs, their imprints Emily, Rachel, Kim, and little Claire. Even Sue, Charlie, and Billy were there.

Kara took her place at the center of the arch. An instrumental version of “Coming Home” played lightly as Alex slowly walked down the aisle.  
As they reached the end, J’onn lightly placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek and placed her hand in Maggie’s. He then took his place in the front row.  
“Hi,” Alex whispered.

“Hi,” Maggie whispered back.

“Please be seated,” Kara began. The group did so. “We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. I’ve been trying to think of the right words to say when it comes to Alex and Maggie but words seemed so little. 

Alex, ever since we were kids you’ve always put my needs above your own. It’s never been fair to you but despite all of that what I’ve always wanted most for you is to be happy, to find someone you love. Once you found that love I told you to never let her go and I meant it. I’ve seen it in your eyes, you have found that happiness. Being here is only an extension of that. 

Maggie, we’ve had our clashes from time to time but you’ve always been there. You’ve become a good friend. I’ve seen how you are towards my sister. No one has loved her as much as I’ve seen you do. Just like I’ve seen it with Alex, I’ve seen it with you too, that look in your eyes when you see her. Your whole world lights up. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that my sister has found someone to love and I’m happy it’s you.  
Now the two have decided to share their own vows.”

“Maggie the moment you walked into my life it’s as if my entire world shifted, all I saw was you. You have opened up my life in ways I didn’t even think were possible. You helped me see myself for who I really am. You taught me not to be afraid of it. I have grown stronger because of the belief you have in me. We have been through so much and it’s always been you having my back, standing by my side when life hard. I can’t imagine my life without you and now I don’t have to. I love you forever and more.”

“Alex, I always thought I would go through this life alone. My parents abandoned me and I was afraid that’s all people would ever do, leave me, abandoned me, hurt me. But then you came into my life and everything changed. I finally had someone to talk to, you became not just my best friend but someone I love more than I thought was possible for any person to love. Our love was always a magical thing and now by some miracle it’s become so much more. I love you and I will for the endless amount of time to come.” 

“I now pronounce you,” Kara said, “wife and wife. Alex, you may now kiss your bride.”

“About time,” said Alex.

Maggie laughed and the two leaned into each other. The world around them disappeared as their lips met. Softly, gently. In that moment nothing else mattered. The clapping pulled them apart and the two smiled, Maggie leaning into Alex as if holding on for dear life.

The friends met at the Cullen’s place for the reception. Though the wedding had been simple Alice had gone all out on the wedding reception.

“A little much, don’t you think, Alice,” asked Alex.

“Are you kidding, it’s flawless,” the perky girl replied.

\-----

“Hey,” Alex said nudging her sister a couple days later after the wedding. Kara was outside with her telescope. It was one of those rare cloudless nights where the stars could be seen if you found just the right spot in between the trees.

“Hey,” Kara said with a smile.

“Kara, listen there are some things-,”

“We have to talk about, I know but do we really have to?”

“You know that we do.”

“Yeah,” Kara said looking down.

“So, so I’m just going to be the one to say it okay?”

Kara nodded. 

“Okay so here it goes, you can’t stay here and we can’t go back.”

“I know why you guys can’t but maybe I could stay. The world already has Superman what do they need Supergirl for?”

“Kara, we both know they don’t anymore not since he and Lois had their son on Argo. It’s you, you inspire people in a way that Clark can’t. Regardless of what you may think or how you may downgrade yourself when it comes to him the world does need you. National City needs it’s hero otherwise who else does it have to look after them?”

“I can’t go back without you.”

“And I can’t stay here without you either but we both know what will happen if Maggie and I go back. It’s not safe for us anymore.”

Kara looked down. “I know.” She then looked up this time with tears beginning to form, “I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”

“You’re going to be that hero I know you are.”

“It’s not going to be the same without my sister beside me.”

“We just have to do the best we can, that’s all any of us can do right?”

Kara wiped away her tears, “Ah god this sucks.”

“Hey, come here,” Alex said taking her sister in for a lengthy embrace.

*****

The friends all gathered in the field where they’d had the battle a month ago, the same field where J’onn and Brainy came through their breech.  
Kara was saying her goodbyes to everyone.

“Thank you,” Alex said holding Jo’nn’s hands, “For everything. I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, Alex and you, Maggie.”

“Hey you,” Kara said to Maggie. The two young women smiled at each other, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being a good sister.”

“You too, Kara.”

“Take care of her for me.”

“With my life,” said Maggie.

The two smiled at each other and then embraced.

Their gathering stepped back to give Alex and Kara some space.

“You know how hard this is right,” Kara asked.

“Trust me, I know.”

“You got me through so much, Alex, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Hey you did most of the work, I was just along for the ride.”

“No you weren’t. You were my co-pilot. Now who else is going to fly near me?”

“You never needed me, you could have done this all on your own.”

“I’ll always need you.”

“I love you, Kara,” she said embracing her sister.

“I love you, too,” Kara replied. When they pulled apart Kara asked, “So what um, what do I tell Eliza?”

Alex took less than a second to think about it. It still amazed her at how quickly her mind worked. “Tell her that I’m okay and that I’m living my best life. Tell her that I’m with Maggie forever and tell her that I love her.”

Brainy came over and handed Alex the modified extrapolator. “You know what do with this once we’re through?” Alex nodded. “Good,” he said, “once you destroy it that’s it. You won’t ever be able to return to our world and we won’t be able to return to yours. I destroyed all evidence of Earth-100505. It will be as if it never existed so no one should be able to find you.” He looked over her shoulder, “Any of you.”

Kara walked over to Carlisle. “I don’t even know what to say. We owe you and your family so much.”

“You don’t owe us anything. We’re just happy we could help you out.”

“You did more than help us out, Carlisle. You looked out for us.”

“Well that’s what family does. We’re family now.”

“Yeah I guess we are. Thank you.” 

“Good luck, Supergirl.”

“Kara,” said J’onn, “it’s time.”

Kara took a deep breath and answered with, “I know.”

Though there would be no evidence that Earth-100505 ever existed and though no one would ever be able to reach it, Kara still held out hope that one day she would.

Brainy went through first followed by J’onn. Kara took a moment to look at her family and her friends one last time and then walked through the breech. It closed behind her like the doors of an elevator. Alex took a deep breath and looking down at the extrapolator crushed it easily till it was nothing but dust.

With their friends gone, the Cullen’s and packs went back home, all except for Sam and Rosalie who stuck around for their two best friends.  
Maggie came and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, placing her head on her shoulders.

“It’s going to be okay, we can get through this together.”

“Yeah.” She touched the blue stone around her neck and then turned to look at Maggie, “Come on, let’s go home,” she said taking her hand in hers.

Alex and Maggie looked at their friends and smiled slightly. They smiled back. Kara was gone, everything they knew would be nothing but a memory but they would not be alone. They had friends, they had a family now and though they could not replace what they’d lost at least their pain would become bearable, with time. Alex and Maggie also had each other and spending life together was better than spending it apart.  
Their time was infinite and their love was limitless so with that they could survive anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I like all of the fics I write but I especially loved writing this one. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the read.
> 
> If you guys want more of this series let me know and I'd be happy to continue it.


End file.
